End to Nowhere
by WhiteWolfRosepetals
Summary: In the early 1300's, a young man name Oskar Wielislaw was attack by a nomadic vampire who killed his family. He was changed and discovering his new life with a new ability. He goes through change himself becoming a new person in his second life. Along the way he meet others like himself and other worldly creatures. He runs in the all powerful Volturi. What will become of him?


**A/N: This is way before Twilight took place. I don't own the characters of the Twilight Twilight series all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I do own my own characters that don't belong in the series like my main character. It will have Twilight characters that are portrade in the books, not movies. It'll be Rated M for violence,strong language, and sexual content, ect. After reading this please review,so I can know if I need to get better or what you think on the story. For each chapter will be around 1800 to 2500 words. It'll start off slow,but there will be more characters that isn't human or vampire. :) Thank you. P.S. I've edited much as I can,but I do need a beta. :)**

**Chapter one: The Beginning of the End**

"Oskar," A man yelled not far away.

The young man whom his name was called looked over his shoulder towards the other. He jumped a little at the sound of bellowed name being called again and ran toward the man. Running jagged,but quickly towards the man who called out to him in a needed voice.

Oskar was a young man in his early twenties with slightly tan skin barely kissed by the sun with dark shinny black hair. He wore a torn weathered out cotton made skirt and dirty matching pants tied with a hand-made rope. He's worn out leather made boots were a dark brown color.

Most of all by the young man's appearance was his light baby blue eyes that stood out. No one in his family had them. He was a handsome young man and swoon by the young ladies and older women. Of all things by his appearance was his personality fitting a mad bull. He didn't had time to even stop to care for love, but wanted more.

He's family were poor farmers since he's grandmother ran from Germany to marry and polish man. Now they reside still in Poland ever since. His grandmother was a wealthy German and born into money to only give it up for his grandfather.

For Oskar, he only cared deeply for his family to risk a job out at sea for them. He's father went against his wishes on the matter.

"Son, help me lift these crates of reddish onto the cart," Tadeusz spoken loudly towards Oskar.

Tadeusz, a heavy built man is the father of Oskar and the head of the family. He tend his fields of many variety of seasonal crops. He uses his crops to sell in the nearby village Koło. The families only survival of the crop money to exchange of meats and other valuable goods like clothing.

"tsk," Oskar let out an angrily breathe.

At times, Oskar and his father tend to not get along in situations. Becoming a farmer like his father wasn't Oskar's ideal to become in his life time. All Tadeusz could do is shake his head and ignore his ignorant son.

Oskar help his father finally loud the rest of the crates into the cart. He wipe the palms of his hands on front of his cotton pants.

"I'll take the cart to Koło while you help your mother look after your siblings," Tadeusz told his son,"I'm off."

Hitching his horse,he walked beside it down the path towards Koło. Oscar watche his father until ur couldn't see him anymore.

"I guess I'll head back now,"Oscar said turning around and heading towards a nice size earth color cottage. It set besides rows of a huge open field now bare.

'Father won't listen to me. I should go ahead and leave now and sign up for British army. Maybe I'll get the chance to head out to sea an voyage. I'll make ten more times than father will ever make,' Oskar sat on a small clean made stump of a knock down tree in thought,'He's thick headed.'

Oskar clench his fist and frown. He ruffed his hair in tempt to calm down from thinking about his father and the sea.

"ugh,"Oskar jumped a little when he felt two small hands covering his eyes.

"Guess who,"A small little voice giggle.

"A green ugly troll,"Oskar said in a restless voice. He didn't want to play this game.

"Awww, you don't have to be mean,"The little voice said again,"guess again."

"Ania, it's you my annoying little sister,"Oskar said finally after a huff.

"Yup," Ania said smiling as she let go of her elder brother.

Ania,a small platinum-blond hair little girl of twelve summers was Oskar's youngest sister who seemed to always have a buoyant mood whenever she come and went. Her deep brown eyes was shinning brightly matching her smile. She annoyed her brother further.

"Ania go to mother and leave me be," Oskar said in an irritated voice.

Ania went to open her mouth, but close it when her brother shout for her to leave.

"Go!"

Ania frown and lifted her dress for an easy excess escape from her loathing brother. Tears escalated her slightly pale skin.

"I have no time for her childish games," Oskar whispered.

Oskar removed himself from the stomp. He made his way through the dense forest near his family's home. He took a narrow small path that he must of tooken millions of times. He listen to the birds as they sing their daily songs and the chirping of the crickets as it nears an early nightfall.

"I have no time for anything. I need to get out of here," Oskar whisper harshly,"What else could I do instead of father's work?"

Oskar stopped and heard something. He listen closely. The bushes were shaking rapidly.

"Ania," Oskar called out,"Is that you?"

The bush suddenly stopped it's shaking. Oskar frown deeply. He was growing impatient.

"An..."

Quickly,a woman step out of the bushes that were shaking a moment before. Her clothing was uneven and wrinkled. A man in the same position stepped out and step in front of the woman.

"Dawid,"Oskar asked and turned to the youn woman,"Daniela?"

The young woman named Daniela looked down and frowned. Oskar rubbed his forhead in irratation.

"Oskar, Danilea and I...,"The young man begin to explain, but was cut off by Danilea.

"Oskar don't tell father,"Danila said,"You know how I felt about Dawid."

Oskar stood quite watched his sister with tears in her eyes when she spoke.

"Father wouldn't understand,"Danila said before continuing,"how much I love Dawid."

Danila held her tears in and smiled. She face Dawid while holding his hand. The young couple stared into each others eyes as the moment stood still.

Danila green eyes stared deeply into Dawid's light brown eyes. Her and his light brown hair blow slowly against the wind. Danila's hair tickled Dawid face as his smile grew wider.

"Don't worry..."

The young couple cut the moment short and look up. Danila stared at her elder brother surprised.

"What,"Danila said softly.

Oskar sighed,"I said don't worry. I won't tell Father. We're not really getting along at the time being anyways."

Danila nodded and smiled.

"But it's best to go home now. The night is settling in. Mother may be worried,"Oskar finished.

"Yes, you're right,"Danila spoke,"Dawid, I love you."

Danila shared a romantic kiss with her lover and left with Oskar. Dawid bid them farewell and went his way.

Some time past and they finally arrived at the cottage. Their baby brother, Fillip greet them at the door.

"Mother made Kapusniak," Fillip shout excitedly. Their mother was right behind her youngest son.

Fillip look similar to their mother with dirty blond hair,but with green eyes like his father and eldest sister. He was an energy boy like Ania and smiled with rose cheek dimples. Being only four summers old, Fillip was very beneficial around the house and fields. He would help scrub the floors and wash clothes in the river with his mother. He would tend to the fields by plucking the locus from the crops while his brother,Oskar and father done the rest with the crops.

"Well, hurry and wash off for supper," Lidia, their mother said smiling.

Danila smiled at her mother and went in first behind Fillip who ran happily helping Ania serve the table. Oskar on the other hand was stopped by Lidia. She had angry look, but her expression soften a bit.

"Oskar, you mean the world Ania. Remember we're a family and we need to stick together no matter how poor we are," Lidia said,"let's go ahead and eat, but you need to speak with your sister with an apology."

Oskar sighed angrily when his Mother left to sat at the table. Instantly, Oskar's father showed up with an empty cart. He untied the horse from the cart and led it to the small barn. Fillip ran wildly past Oskar and into their father's arms happily.

"You bought me something papa,"Fillip asked with excitement with hope in his voice.

"Well I did picked up something for you and Ania," Tadeusz said smiling, he grabbed a handsomely hand-made book from his traveling bag with Chaucer, The Canterbury tales silvery written on the dark blue cover.

Fillip's eyes lid up like bright falling stars. He smiled and hug his Father. He leap off and ran happily inside the cottage to find Ania. Oskar couldn't help to smile a little seeing how his little brother resemble a overly excited fox with a trap fresh fish in it's mouth.

Tadeusz stared at his eldest son before making his way into the cottage. Oskar sigh again and joined his small family for supper. He could hear how loud Fillip was talking with Ania who kept her gaze away from Oskar.

Tadeusz sat down at the head of the table. Danila talked with her Mother while Oskar sat hisself on the left of his father and by his little brother.

The enjoy their wonder supper that Lidia prepared with their own crops from the fields. The chattering of the family discuss random topics while Oskar stayed quite enjoying his dish. No one notice the bright blood red eyes staring outside from their window quietly.

A tingling feeling hit the back of Oskar's neck. A more of a strange feeling of fear surround him. He couldn't shake the strange feeling off. He laid his wooden spoon down and looked over his shoulder out the window. Nothing, but darkness. He couldn't see anything, but he knew there was something there.

He ignored the strange feeling and continued his meal. He heard giggling and looked up. Danila was hiding her muffled giggles behind her hand. Oskar grew tired of hearing her.

"What,"he asked with a sigh.

Danila smiled grew,"I've heard you and Sara went somewhere this morning. What did you two do?"

Oskar frown at his noisy sister. He knew Sara told her. He became aggravated.

"Yes, but it wasn't nothing more,"He said and ignored his sister stern look and continued eating his meal.

Ania over heard the two conversation and look down. She couldn't believe how her brother is the way he was. The past couple years he had changed. She didn't know him anymore.

'Why are you this way,brother,"Ania thought, but her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Everything stood still. No sound was made. All the family members stared at the door.

"Who would be knocking at this hour," Tadeusz asked out loud.

One more knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get the door,"Lidia said hurry from the table to the door.

Opening the door, a pale man with dark chestnut color hair reaching past his shoulder blades. He was well dress fashionable English silk robes. Lidia's heart quicken. The man smiled widen.

"May I come in," The pale man asked while bowing. He's bright red eyes were frightening burning holes through Lidia as she stood still with her mouth gaping open.

"Why...ah..yes,"Lidia bow back. The man smiled again showing his teeth.


End file.
